1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image forming devices such as an ink jet printer.
2. Related Art
Generally, ink jet printers are known as a type of image forming device. These printers supply ink to a recording head and eject the supplied ink onto a sheet of paper through nozzles of a recording head so as to perform printing of images. JP-A-2007-190812 discloses a printer that successively prints images on a strip of roll paper that is transported along a transportation path and then cuts the strip of roll paper into each image.
JP-A-2007-190812 discloses a printer that uses the roll paper (sheet) on which a cutting line is printed in advance. In this printer, an optical sensor reads the cutting line so that the roll paper is cut along the cutting line by using a cutter. When the roll paper is displaced in the right or left direction during cutting, an abutting member abuts against the roll paper from one of the right and left sides to the other, thereby correcting the position of the roll paper so as to align the cutting line with the cutting direction.
When the roll paper is fed in a skewed manner and the cutting line is printed skewed with respect to the roll paper, the printer disclosed in JP-A-2007-190812 is not capable of cutting the roll paper in the width direction which is perpendicular to the transportation direction since the cutting direction of the cutter is fixed.
Such a problem exists not only in the above ink jet printer, but also in image forming devices having a cutter unit for cutting a sheet on which an image is formed.